


Seki no Kosumi

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurano Chieko meets her match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seki no Kosumi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> Debuted in Round 4 of the Hikaru no Go Deathmatch under the pseudonym Ash Landers.

Sakurano Chieko seldom allowed herself to feel vexed or frustrated. Being a female go professional in a male-dominated world was a constant source of challenges, and if she allowed herself to dwell on slights, she'd be a bitter old woman before she was thirty. (Thirty was coming depressingly soon.) No, the little things at work were just that--little things, to be forgotten, or converted into ammunition at the goban. 

It was, however, hard to tell if this current source of frustration could really be considered a little thing. She'd been a second-dan for enough years that no one bothered to ask her whether she'd advanced any more. Frankly, it was immensely frustrating. She never missed matches, and she did her best in every single preliminary she'd qualified for, but every time she thought she'd made some headway, she lost some ground again. Her win-loss ratio had hovered stubbornly just below what she needed for promotion for too long. 

Today's oteai opponent was a shodan. Sakurano didn't like to defeat newcomers, but she needed the win. 

"Sakurano-pro?"

She looked up to see the most hideous Hawaiian shirt she'd ever seen, and she blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Yes?"

"Kadowaki-shodan." The man wearing the shirt sat down across her and flashed a big smile full of white teeth. "I've heard so much about you."

Sakurano had never met this man before. Somehow, she was sure she'd have remembered him. "Oh? From who?"

"Isumi-kun says you're a senpai who's never lost faith in him. Of course, Isumi-kun doesn't say bad things about anyone, but even accounting for that, he's quite complimentary when it comes to you." Kadowaki gestured to Isumi, whose back was to them, a few boards behind and to the left of Kadowaki. "From now on, I suppose I'll be under your care too."

"Ah, right, you passed in the same exam." Sakurano remembered reading about it. "Wasn't Shin-chan the only one who managed to take a game from you?"

Kadowaki made a face. "If only people would let me forget that," he sighed, but his eyes creased upwards. "I'd rather they remembered me for winning all three student titles."

"Oh yes, that was you, wasn't it?" Sakurano had to smile. "Well then, welcome to the pros, where you'll get a chance at the real titles. But if you think I'm going to take it easy on you in your first oteai just because you're a new kouhai..." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to have to disappoint you."

Kadowaki's eyes gleamed. "I look forward to it, Sakurano-senpai."

* * *

"I have nothing." The words stuck in her throat. _Another loss._ It would have been a humiliating defeat if she hadn't resigned, if she'd played through yose. Was this what her future held? Years of being not good enough, of falling behind as the waves of younger, stronger players engulfed her? 

Helplessness was an emotion she was tired of feeling. 

"Thank you for the game," Kadowaki said, reaching for the stones to put them away. "Shall we discuss it in the other room?"

"I'm tired. I think I've had enough go for one day." She was proud of how even her voice was. 

"Another time, then?" 

Sakurano nodded and focused on picking up stones and making sure she didn't drop a black stone in with the white, and vice versa. It wasn't a task that needed much attention, but she needed to steady herself right now, and menial things helped. 

When she looked up again, Kadowaki was standing beside Isumi's board. He walked back to her as soon as he noticed she was done. "I've recorded the match already."

"How efficient of you." She was already walking towards the door.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the room and the door was closed behind them, Kadowaki said, "I'm sorry to have ended your day with a loss, but I really must thank you. That makes three wins for me this week." He grinned at her. "Not bad for a shodan, hmm? At this rate, I'll be a second dan soon. Will you wait for me, senpai?"

"The way my match record is going, it's not like I'll have much choice, will I?" 

Sakurano winced at the sticken look on Kadowaki's face. It wasn't his fault she wouldn't be advancing this round. Well, it _was_ his fault, but he hadn't specifically chosen her as his opponent, had he? Kadowaki was strong, there was no doubt about it. 

"I'm sorry, Kadowaki-kun, I didn't mean to snap at you. A girl likes to know she's special, but there you are, not only defeating your senpai instead of showing respect, but immediately pointing out that you're on your way to outranking me. You're not going to be popular with the girls that way, and I hear it's hard enough once they learn you're a go pro." With what she hoped was an apologetic smile, Sakurano turned towards the shoe racks. She'd been so sure of her lucky red shoes, too. Maybe it was because she hadn't been wearing them inside the room.

Kadowaki was right next to her, and Sakurano looked at his shoes as he reached for them. She stared. Goodness, what size were they? They were so big they didn't even fit on the rack. She couldn't help giving his face another quick glance, and paused on his nose. _Oh my._

If old wives' tales about men's noses and feet were any indication...

She cut that train of thought off immediately. What was wrong with her today? First, she got all morose before a match--no wonder she'd lost. Now here she was, lusting after the man who'd just defeated her and prevented her from reaching 3-dan, and why? Because he had a big nose and she wanted to know if that was the only thing on him that was big? _Stop being such a lightweight,_ she told herself. 

"I suppose that means I'll have to date a fellow go pro as well," Kadowaki said, sitting down beside her to lace his shoes. "If only I could meet someone as talented and as wonderful as you are, senpai. How lucky I'd be!"

Sakurano looked up from the floor to meet those eyes of his--a little too narrow and long, but proportionally suited to that nose-- _don't go there, Chieko_. "Much better," she said. "Still, you're going to have to make it up to me. To celebrate your three wins, I think you'd better buy me a drink." 

Kadowaki looked stunned for a moment, but then he grinned. "Let me text Isumi-kun and let him know not to look for me. Any suggestions? I'm still getting a feel for the area."

_His mouth is too wide, just like his eyes._ But it wasn't a bad look on him. Aloud, she said, "I know a good place to go."

* * *

One drink led to another, and then another. And then another. Kadowaki's stories were absolutely hilarious, and Sakurano lost count of the number of times they'd ordered refills. "Kadowaki-kun, you're so funny!" It had been a while since she'd laughed so hard or felt so relaxed. "I could listen to these stories all night!"

"All night?" Kadowaki checked his watch. "Whoa. Will it be all right, staying out this late? Do you need to catch a train or anything?" 

"If you have to catch yours, that's fine." Sakurano waved her hand lazily. "I live nearby. They know me here, I'll be okay. Though really, you're a pro now, you don't have to work so many hours, do you? They do pay you for games, you know."

Even to Sakurano's somewhat inebriated eyes, Kadowaki was clearly torn. "Oh, no, I'm free tomorrow, and I can easily catch a cab, it won't be expensive," he said. "I just thought... Isumi-kun might not..."

Sakurano frowned, and pushed herself upright. "What does Shin-chan have to do with this?"

Kadowaki re-settled himself on his chair. "You call him Shin-chan," he said. "I don't want to come between anyone."

Oh, was that the problem? "Shin-chan's far too young," she said. 

Now that they were clearly staying, Kadowaki gestured for another drink. "Do you not like younger men?" 

"What a personal question, Kadowaki-kun. Really, does it even apply to a man like you?" Sakurano gave him a once over; Kadowaki looked not-quite-thirty. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven." 

"You're only a little younger than myself. Not that I'm telling you my age." She waggled her finger at him. "That's not the issue here. There's a difference between just a number and robbing the cradle. Shin-chan's a pro now, but he's still just barely twenty. He's always going to be my kouhai. And besides, he's not my type, even if he is quite the eye candy. You can tell he doesn't work out at all."

"I didn't want to presume." Kadowaki took a large gulp of his beer. "Let's drink, then! I can stay all night if you want me to." 

"Yes! Let's drink to the god of go," Sakurano said, raising her glass. Kadowaki mirrored her, and she clinked her glass against his. "Kadowaki-kun wants to become second-dan soon, and I'd like to keep ahead of him. May both our wishes come true!"

They drank, emptying their glasses. Sakurano set hers down unsteadily and gazed at Kadowaki's hands, for no other reason besides that they were in the middle of her field of vision. He had long fingers. 

A thought occured to her. "Let me see those hands," she said. Without waiting for a reply, she picked his hands up and peered at his nails. "As I thought. A go player's fingernails. Well, if I had to lose, at least it was to a fellow pro who works just as hard as I do. Good for you, Kadowaki-kun!" 

She loosened her grip, but Kadowaki took her hands in his. "Let me see yours," he said.

His hands were warm, almost hot. Sakurano just stared as Kadowaki inspected her hands and compared them to his. "I can't tell how much go you play, but you have a beautiful manicure," he said quietly. 

His eyes met hers. Almost unconsciously, his thumb shifted, stroking the back of her hand gently. 

Kadowaki was looking at her with a slowly-spreading smile on his lips, and if things continued like this, Sakurano would be inviting him home. She could feel the heat spreading through her. She needed a clear head, or she might do something rash like ask him about his anatomy. "On second thoughts, perhaps I've had enough beer for tonight?" She pushed away her empty glass and stood. "I'm going to the ladies' for a bit."

* * *

In the dim light of the ladies' room, Sakurano peered closely at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't be attracted to him. Besides, he'd just beaten her when she'd needed a win. That was hardly a rational basis for which to form any sort of attraction. 

Sakurano thought of Kadowaki's big nose, and heat curled in her stomach. He wasn't even handsome. He was all angles and too-wide eyes and too-wide mouth, and really, he had too-big hands and nose and feet. Even if that smile promised... other things. "Yes, well, he could be well-endowed, but how impolite it would be to ask!"

_There's another way to find out._

"I'm not seducing a man just to find out if he really does have a large cock," she told her reflection, wagging her finger at it. "Desperation isn't attractive. He's a co-worker, for heaven's sake."

_Exactly. He'd understand about go._

The back of her hand was warm where he'd touched her. Sakurano rolled her eyes and washed her hands. Clearly, even though she didn't look it, she was so drunk her hormones had taken control. _Fine_ , she admitted, _a woman has needs_. That didn't mean she had to sleep with every man that showed any sort of interest.

* * *

Kadowaki was waiting for her when she got out. Suspicion rose in Sakurano's head. He hadn't heard her in there, had he? "How long have you been waiting?" 

"I just finished paying," he said. "I thought I'd check on you; that was a lot to drink."

"I'm fine." Sakurano tilted her head to the door. "Still, just to be safe, you should walk me home."

He bowed. "Lead the way, senpai." 

Something about the way he was smiling as he stepped aside gave her heart a jolt. Sakurano ignored it and walked ahead.

* * *

They were outside her door when she finally asked, "Just how big are those shoes?"

After a brief pause, Kadowaki laughed awkwardly. "Do you want to buy shoes for me, senpai?"

Sakurano flushed. "It's the alcohol talking. Just a random question, that's all, it didn't mean anything." She turned to put her key in the lock.

He spoke quickly. "Actually, my feet are big enough that I occasionally don't find my size in stores, and I really don't know the best place to buy shoes... If you don't have any plans tomorrow, perhaps you could help me?"

Sakurano paused, the lock half-turned, and looked back at him. "Really?"

"Really. You'd be doing me a favor if you helped me out here." 

Kadowaki seemed earnest. Sakurano had been planning on going out anyway. It would be nice to have company. Shopping alone just wasn't the same. But with a man? "If we're shopping for your stuff, then you aren't allowed to complain when we go to more than one store, understood?"

Kadowaki nodded. "If you think we have to, then we will."

"All right then." Sakurano was getting a little excited. She'd been staying out of shoe stores because she'd forbidden herself from getting any more shoes until she got promoted, but shopping for someone else was an entirely different thing. "Meet me at the station at ten, behind the ticket gates. Bring your credit cards. Just remember, this was _your_ idea."

* * *

Kadowaki was waiting when she went through the ticket gates. Sakurano looked at the dark blue polo shirt he was wearing and said, "Oh, good, you do own other shirts." 

Kadowaki laughed. "I save the Hawaiians for game days." He winked when she laughed, then fell into stride beside her.

She guided him to Ikebukuro, where she knew there were quite a few shoe stores clustered close to each other. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked as they walked from the train station.

He shook his head. "If it looks good, I'll buy it. I wouldn't mind another pair of dress shoes, and I need something for the gym as well."

"Gym?" Sakurano couldn't help but look. She hadn't noticed under the baggy Hawaiian yesterday, but under the more form-fitting polo shirt, it was clear Kadowaki did have some muscle definition. He wasn't a bodybuilder, not by a long shot, but yes, those were the arms of a man who occasionally worked out. If his arms were like that, what would his chest be like? Other parts of him? 

She looked away quickly, and hid it by pointing to the first shop. "Let's start here. They'll have dress shoes."

* * *

Three hours later, they'd checked out five shoe stores and picked out the perfect pair of walking shoes that looked like leather from a distance. Sakurano hadn't had so much fun ogling shoes in months. She appreciated how good a sport Kadowaki had been. Even her best friends started to tire after the third store. Kadowaki hadn't complained about the hunt even once. 

"Thank you so much for helping me out with this," Kadowaki said as they left. He hefted the bag and smiled. "What a bargain! Will you go shopping with me next time, too?"

"It would be my pleasure," Sakurano said, meaning every word. It had been fun. Her stomach growled, and she headed towards the restaurant across the street. "After all that shopping, I'm starving."

"I'll buy you lunch," Kadowaki said as they entered. "You know, to thank you."

"I never decline a meal when a man's paying," Sakurano said. She smiled at the waiter. "Two, please."

The waiter led them towards a table by the window, and Sakurano grinned at Kadowaki. It had a great view of the street below them. "Lucky!" 

A figure stood up at the next table. "Sakurano-pro? Kadowaki-san?"

"Isumi-kun!" 

"Shin-chan! What a surprise! Are you shopping too?" 

Then Sakurano dropped her menu as she realized just who else was seated at that table. "O--Ogata-sensei?"

Ogata nodded at them. Sakurano noted the coffee in their half-empty cups--black for Ogata, and _cafe au lait_ for Isumi, as expected. 

Isumi looked at Ogata, then back at the two of them. "We were just having lunch. It looks like you've been busy, Kadowaki-san. Celebrating your wins?" He gestured to Kadowaki's bag, emblazoned with the Ace Shoe Store logo. "What kind of shoes are they?"

"Sakurano-pro was kind enough to help me pick out some shoes. These are great, Isumi-kun. They feel like sneakers and look like leather shoes. They're even rain-proof." 

As Kadowaki and Isumi caught up, Sakurano glanced again at Ogata. It was always hard to tell what Ogata was thinking behind those tinted lenses, or even where he was looking. She racked her brains for conversation. "What a surprise to see you two together, Ogata-sensei! Did you meet on the street? My, everyone's out today."

The corners of Ogata's mouth twitched. He paused, and Sakurano thought she saw his eyes flicker towards Isumi for a moment. "No, we did not meet on the street," Ogata said. "I invited him."

Sakurano tried unsuccessfully to hide her surprise. "I had no idea you knew each other."

"We're all go pros, Sakurano-kun. Of course we know each other." 

"I mean--" Ogata never failed to fluster her. "Lunch, together! And you invited him!"

"Indeed. We're going to play a game after this." 

"Oh!" Well, that solved the question of where Isumi-kun was studying now that he'd left the Nine Stars Club. "How wonderful! I didn't know you were taking students, Ogata-sensei."

"I'm not."

Confused, Sakurano said, "But... Isumi-kun...?"

"Ogata-san," Isumi said. His face was pink. 

Ogata smiled at Isumi and remained silent. 

Sakurano glanced at each of them, confused for a moment. Why was Isumi so embarassed? Now that Touya-meijin had retired and was more often away from Japan than not, places to study under top-level title holders had gotten even more difficult to secure. Where was the harm in admitting he was learning go from Ogata, youngest Juudan ever, and a serious contender to a few other titles? Ogata was an enigma to pretty much every woman in the Nihon Ki-in, but Isumi wasn't usually bashful, and he was always so open about what he was doing. Besides, Sakurano knew from Nine Stars Club drinking sessions that to embarass Isumi took certain topics...

Then it dawned on her. 

Sakurano blushed as she realized they'd inadvertently crashed a private tête-à-tête. _Oops._ "I'm so sorry. Forgive our intrusion. We can sit elsewhere, Kadowaki-kun." She reached for her purse.

"Stay where you are. We were merely dawdling." Ogata stood and nodded at Isumi. "I'll be in the car." 

Isumi smiled somewhat awkwardly at them as Ogata walked away. "I'm sorry to rush off. Ogata-san's a fantastic teacher, but he's not taking any more students. I've been learning. A lot." He paused, and there was that awkward flush again. "Enjoy your lunch. It was great seeing you two again. I'll see you around the Ki-in." 

"Shin-chan, wai--" He was gone before Sakurano could finish the sentence. 

Sakurano watched Isumi's back as the young man caught up with Ogata, who'd apparently just paid for the two of them. They left, Isumi looking back once more and smiling before the doors closed behind them. 

"Oh my," she said aloud. "I never would have guessed it. Oh my. Oh well, then. He was never on the market at all, was he?" The world was changing, though. Besides, as long as both sides were consenting adults, what was the harm? "Shin-chan's so young," she said under her breath. "I hope he'll be okay." 

Then she noticed a strange expression on Kadowaki's face. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Kadowaki shook his head, and the expression disappeared. "Nothing," he said, gesturing at the menu. "Come on, let's order."

* * *

They'd had an entire bottle of wine with lunch. Kadowaki had kept her laughing with anecdotes of his university go team. He was the best company she'd had in a long time, and he'd definitely seemed interested. He didn't seem like the type to brag about it afterwards, either. That, at least, was Sakurano's reasoning when she invited Kadowaki to a love hotel. That and the never-ending heat curled in her core.

They hadn't even bothered to shower the first time. 

The door had barely closed before they were kissing passionately, teeth bumping into teeth, hands wandering, bodies rubbing together. Sakurano had been right--he'd wanted her as much as she'd wanted him. Clothes were dropped where they were taken off. Kadowaki proved large, but not frighteningly so, and he was quite ready by the time they'd gotten to that stage of their undressing. 

Sakurano knew she'd been wet since the night before, but Kadowaki's breath had hitched when his finger slid in without stopping. Then he'd kissed her, pressed her down on the bed, and thoroughly ravished her. It had been rough and quick, and oh, it had been intense.

It hadn't been what she'd expected. It had been better than what she'd expected. Not only did Kadowaki have what it took, the man--oh, most _definitely_ a man--knew how to use it, and many other parts of his body as well. It had been fantastic sex, physically speaking. But... 

Something was missing, and Sakurano didn't know why she still felt so unsatisfied.

* * *

The walk back to her apartment was awkwardly quiet. 

At her door, Kadowaki took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said. "It won't happen again."

"What?" Sakurano caught herself and lowered her voice. "Was it that bad?"

"No!" 

She'd never imagined Kadowaki could look so discomfited. "Then it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either?"

Kadowaki shook his head. "It was," he admitted quietly. "It was great."

She unlocked her door. "Come in. I refuse to have this discussion in public, but I want this settled now."

When the door was safely locked, she pointed at the couch, and he sat. She stood in front of him, arms crossed. "So. You thought that was good, and yet you said it wouldn't happen again."

Kadowaki hung his head and quietly said, "I took advantage of you."

Sakurano snorted. "I'm a grown woman who knows how to say no. _I_ invited _you_ , if you'll recall."

"I'm sure it was the wine," he said, not looking up. "I just wanted to relax, but we both drank more than we should have, and I took advantage of your invitation. I--"

"Stop right there," Sakurano said. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to do that again."

Kadowaki looked up, met her eyes, and then looked away. "I can't." 

"Young men," Sakurano said with a huff. 

She sat down next to him, and made sure her thigh was touching his. He looked at her, and she wondered whether those too-wide eyes had always been this expressive. "Kadowaki-kun, I'm not going to say this again, because a woman has her pride, but I've been wanting to do that since yesterday."

Kadowaki's eyes lit up. "Me too." Then his smile faded again. "And now you know that my nose and feet do actually match another part of me."

Sakurano winced. He _had_ overheard. "The invitation didn't come from size curiosity."

"But it played a part?" Kadowaki gave her a faint lopsided grin. "I'm not above using that, you know. A go-obsessed guy with my looks doesn't have much else beyond exploiting female curiosity, but I do the best with what I have. If that's what attracts you, I'm at your command, senpai. Any time you need me, let me know. I can at least do that much."

Sakurano slapped his thigh lightly. "Stop it. The way you're putting that, I almost expect you to present me with a bill at the end of the night, but all my instincts tell me that's not the case here. Weren't we having a good time even before we went to that love hotel? I've never had anyone keep up with me on a shopping spree, much less a man. And all those hours of conversation we had! This has been the best weekend I've had in a long time."

Another faint smile from Kadowaki. "It's been great. Shopping's not so bad with you either. It's just... I can't do that to a friend, senpai." 

"Do what?" She had no idea, but considering what she'd seen at lunch... "If you and Shin-chan were a couple, you're allowed to move on, you know." 

He twitched and looked straight at her, eyes wide in surprise. "God, no! I'm not interested in men at all. How could you think that? Didn't we just..." He trailed off and scratched his head, brows furrowed. "Isumi-kun and me? What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Then what was that look on your face when Shin-chan left?"

Kadowaki frowned. "But... you kept watching him when he walked away, and he was clearly uneasy when he left. Isn't he in love with you?"

"Me?" 

It took a moment for Sakurano to work through her surprise, but then she burst into laughter. Finally, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's true what they say, some people just have no gaydar whatsoever."

Kadowaki's brows furrowed. "Gaydar?"

"His lunch partner?" Sakurano prompted.

Three seconds later, Kadowaki's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God."

Sakurano smirked. "So, you see. He's not interested. And neither am I. Well, not in him, at any rate."

"You're interested in someone else." Kadowaki was smiling now. "Someone... younger?"

"Perhaps," Sakurano said. She shrugged and grinned at him. "I haven't checked your ID, but I know you're at least old enough to drink." 

"Speaking of drink..." Kadowaki's arm was around her now. His thumb stroked the side of her arm as he made what Sakurano could only think of as a puppy-dog expression at her. "I don't think it's safe for me to head back alone. I think I might still have some alcohol in my system."

"You cheeky thing," Sakurano said, but she laughed. "All right, stay. I want a rematch." She stood, stretched a little, and then winked at Kadowaki. "And not just on the goban. I command you to get more beer from the convenience store, and to be back in fifteen minutes."

He stood. "Be right back, senpai."

"Chieko," Sakurano said. 

Kadowaki's smile nearly split his face. "Call me Tatsuhiko. I'll be back in ten."

Sakurano went to the bathroom and started to fill it with hot water. As she rummaged through her toiletries looking for her scented bath salts, she realized she was humming.

**Author's Note:**

> (Theme: sour, which to me connotates frustration and stagnation.)  
> At first, I thought about writing Iijima/Nase (because in my head that is a couple that has no future), but after ["Hotel Starlight"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/325552) sank like a stone in Blind Go Round 6, I decided that I wasn't going to risk writing a downer for Deathmatch. Instead, I wanted to write a minor character, and one that I had never written before. I also wanted to write het, and make it happy. So I looked for another het couple I could write about. I couldn't do this to Kaneko/Mitani as I like them too much, and I started thinking of other female characters in HnG who never made it into fic. That really narrowed the pool down, as almost all the female characters had been covered in some way or other, and then suddenly I remembered Isumi's senpai, Sakurano. Sakurano's an unremarkable go pro, but it's clear she's got a strong personality and is assertive. Couple this with how the other pros in the Nine Star Club interact with Sakurano, and the little we see of her in the anime, and I _knew_ I wanted to write her. It helped that I couldn't recall a single fic in which Sakurano had a starring role. Perfect.
> 
> But who to pair with Sakurano? I couldn't do it with Isumi or Ogata, because that would break my OTP (and frankly, Sakurano's just not pretty enough to catch Ogata's eye, which is horrible of me to say.) No one else in the Nine Stars Club would do, because I'd have to explain why they weren't yet a couple. Sakurano also gave me a bit of a cougar vibe, with her going on and on about her beloved Shin-shan (poor Isumi XD), but I couldn't see her coming on to plain Honda, and Iijima was hanging out for Nase. Isumi was still a maybe, but frankly, he didn't seem at all interested, and I didn't want to write cougar-seduces-the-unwilling. I rambled on to Mmmdraco about my dilemma, and again, she saved me with her brilliance by reminding me of Kadowaki. As soon as I heard his name, I knew I had it. They'd _never_ met in canon either, which meant no one could tell me my premise was crack. ^_~ The rest of the fic came out in 48 hours, with Mmmdraco cheering me on all the way as I swore at the deadline and edited like a maniac. I mailed the fic in with 2 hours to spare, my closest shave of the DM.


End file.
